All That I Know
by love is a losing game
Summary: Rocky had never had a way with words, but luckily for her, she didn't need to. All it took was a single look for CeCe to fall for her. Hard. FEMSLASH.
1. In Her Head

** A/N: Hola amigos! This is my first real stab at a ReCe fanfic-or a Shake it Up fanfic, or a fanfic in general, really. I love this pairing so much that I guessed it would make sense to start off on a high note, yeah? Anyways, this is indeed Femslash so you're going to have to be alright with that to continue reading. Also, the rating is likely going to change to an M sometime soon, so keep that in mind. And, for future reference, CeCe and Rocky are sixteen years old in this fic. That's all there really is to say, so do your best to stick with me and we'll see what happens.**

* * *

><p>"CeCe!" Pause. No answer. <em>Sigh<em>. It was the usual routine.

"CeCe, it's almost on," the woman repeated, monotone as she put her hands on her hips.

A door slam later and said red head dashed past her mother, scrambling for the TV remote. "Did I miss any of it?" She asked hastily, grasping the controller. Mrs. Jones shrugged lazily, walking to the kitchen and shuffling through the papers on the counter there for a moment. "It's a minute past," she noted, and CeCe groaned, turning on the set and thanking all that was good in the universe that the station was right.

Throwing herself on the couch, she glued her eyes to the screen hungrily.

"_Helloooooooooooooooooo Chicago! You're watching the show that has it all-new music, new moves and the dances you'll be doing at home tomorrow! This-"_ as always, there was an ever dramatic pause as Gary Wilde's form crouched. Somewhere in the kitchen, Mrs. Jones smiled to herself.

"Is Shake it Up Chicago!" CeCe finished along with him, jumping off and doing a freestyle dance of her own. The music started, and CeCe fell onto the couch with rapt attention, watching the screen intently. She noticed a few faces that she hadn't seen before; there must have been some sort of audition for the show that she had missed.

And then, as per usual, a few of the background dancers filed off the stage, making room for the main number. CeCe bit her lower lip, her eyes following the dancers, trying a few of the arm motions in the air as she went along.

She was so focused on the main dancing, she almost didn't notice a lone figure off to the side of the stage.

Her eyes slid past the figure at first, drinking in the whole crowd, returning not a moment later. Her eyes were wide now, and she dropped her mouth; the girl she saw was no more then a few inches taller then CeCe herself. Her tamed brunette hair cut off near her shoulders, and the modest shirt she wore exposed only the slightest show of her shoulder. Also visible was her collarbone, sloped as though it didn't know when to stop. Her black boots were the most noticeable clothing item of all that she wore. She seemed to have an affinity for pastels. The girl looked out of place, as though she needed to be on the runway instead of a city's dance studio.

Then again, her dancing _was_ spectacular. There was no doubt about that. Even as she nonchalantly moved her shoulders, swaying to the music, it was obvious that she knew what she was doing. Her eyes were averted downwards as she did her best to avoid the camera's gaze. CeCe pouted. She wanted nothing more then to see those eyes-

And then she was looking up and CeCe swore that her heart stopped.

Just a single brush against the camera and CeCe found herself stumbling off the couch and onto the floor, wanting another look at those eyes. She had never seen such a deep brown as she saw in them, a warmth that she didn't exactly know how to describe.

Even through the TV, CeCe knew that she had just seen the most beautiful brown eyes in the history of, well, the life of CeCe Jones.

Suddenly, she realized that the music was still on, and the girl she had seen had disappeared into the crowd gathering now on the main stage. "No," she moaned, looking for the brunette to appear on the screen again.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Mrs. Jones' worried voice came from the kitchen.

CeCe didn't bother to respond, instead trying to find the girl in the sea of heads. After a small but futile search, she changed her battle plan, looking around the legs now to see if the figure would appear through the crowd.

And there she was again, having found her way to the front. Her bashful smile was much smaller then the placid ones found on all other dancers, and yet CeCe found it to be the most radiant and amazing of all. She gazed longingly at the screen, furrowing her eyebrows at the graceful, almost-too-perfect dance movements of the girl, how easy it came to her and yet how shy she seemed to be when it came to sharing them.

All this and she didn't even know her name.

Another groan here, enough for Flynn to yell from his room, "Mo-ooooooooooooooooo-m! Get her to shut up pleasssssssssse!"

"CeCe-"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Good dancing?" There was an amused tone in her mother's voice.

"What?" CeCe snapped out of what seemed to be a trance, the TV almost immediately switching to a commercial as she looked away. "Oh-yeah. Totally awesome moves. You should have seen him." Here CeCe furrowed her eyebrows again.

Him?

_What?_

Mrs. Jones raised her eyebrows, obviously amused. "You seemed to like more then just his dancing!"

"H-huh? No, you see, he was an amazing dancer is all!"

"He was obviously amazing at something, let me tell you-"

"MOM!"

"Geez, fine. Try to be like TV moms, this is what I get. I'll back off. You just seemed quite interested in him is all." CeCe's furrowed brow lifted at the words. Her eyes lingered on the ground for a moment before returning to the TV; a commercial for a local thrift store flashed onto the screen.

It was strange. In a way, her mother was wrong...but at the same time, she couldn't have possibly been more right.

.

.

_The small dress that the brunette wore accented her in all the right places, wrapping tightly around her body and yet leaving room for her to dance. And she danced, more then CeCe had ever seen; she moved as though she was swimming, graceful and slow, and yet fast and with the beat. Her hips swayed in sync as she turned to face CeCe, face blank until their eyes met-and there was that smile. A small smile, the sort of small smile that caused CeCe to smile in return involuntarily. The sort of CeCe smile that no one had seen in a long time..._

"Jones, you alright in there?"

CeCe nearly jumped out of her own skin at the voice, hitting her shoulder on the metal locker behind her as she closed her eyes, doing her best to breathe deeply-in, out; in, out. "H-huh?" She asked, blinking a couple of times and turning her attention to the male in front of her, also known as Deuce, her best friend.

"Jumpy much? I have pills for that," he added in a lower voice, which CeCe scoffed at.

"Shut it, Deuce. Just thinking."

"Since when did CeCe Jones think?" CeCe looked to the left of Deuce, who's shoulder was now occupied by Ty's elbow. "Care to explain?" He asked, a bemused smile on his lips.

"I really hate you sometimes," CeCe said bluntly. "Wait...I think all of the time! What are you talking about? Are you-are you trying to say something about me?"

"No, of course not. Just spill."

"Spill _what_?"

"Why you're so jumpy all of a sudden!"

"W-what? I was-I was thinking about...the project. For science." The red head paused, throwing in a few wild gesticulations as she spoke nervously. "It's just so important in our society-we must stick together, and if we don't stick together for one project, for _Science_-"

"The Science project was due last week," Deuce deadpanned. "And by the way? Terrible liar."

CeCe smiled nervously, holding that smile only for a moment before putting on the best poker face that she had.

"You are interrogating a minor without permission," she pressed, standing up tall and doing her best to reach above Deuce's height. Ty smirked, towering above her before patting her playfully on the head and returning to his normal height.

"Funny, but seriously now. Y'know if you don't tell us we'll bug you 'bout it forever."

There was a pause as CeCe stood up straight, doing her best to freak the two out with what she liked to call her 'evil stare'. The two stood their ground. "Ah, I got nothing," she declared, falling back onto the lockers and crossing her arms over her shirt, blocking out a small print of the English flag. "There's this person," she said simply. She made sure not to elaborate; there was no need to specify gender. Not now. Both Deuce and Ty looked at each other knowingly. "No, wait, stop it with the looks, they're so _confusing_," CeCe whined.

Deuce took a deep breath. "Weeeellllll, how many dates have you and him been on?" CeCe's eyes widened.

"_Dates?_" She blurted loudly, attracting a bit of attention from passerby. "Uh, I mean, none." Both Deuce and Ty snorted at this.

"Wait, lemme get this straight-you're just obsessed with him is all?"

"Go away," CeCe said grumpily, pouting and beginning to walk away with her arms crossed. Ty grabbed her bag from behind, pulling her back with a small yelp of protest from CeCe.

"Okay, okay, we've all been there-"

"Not me dude, that's sick."

"I'll make sure I tell Dina that, next time I see her."

"Point taken. Continue." CeCe didn't understand the exchange between the two, but she shrugged it off, focusing on Ty for now.

"What's his name then?" Ty asked, raising an eyebrow. CeCe shied away, biting on her lower lip.

"I dunno," she said quickly, slurring the two words together. Another look between Deuce and Ty.

"Creepy," Deuce whispered. "At least I know Dina's name-"

"And her address, and her daddy's license plate number..."

"Dude!" Deuce looked up at Ty accusingly, causing the older male to put up his hands defensively.

"I don't care what you guys think!" CeCe huffed, ignoring the interaction between the two of them. "If I'm so creepy then _leave me alone_. It's not that big of a deal anyways, just saw them once and I've thought about them once or twice. No biggie."

"Where did you see 'em?"

"Shake it Up Chicago," she mumbled, not entirely sure why she felt the need to tell the two. "T-they were a dancer. Background dancer, but still." Ty's face lit up.

"Easy as pie," he said, opening his arms out wide. "Just visit set and talk to him. Shouldn't be too hard. You'd be able to pick out his face in a crowd, right?"

"I'm pretty sure anyone could."

"Great! It's settled. The next show is Saturday, meet us out front a few minutes before the show starts." It seemed to be enough for him, as he patted CeCe's shoulder and began walking in the opposite direction, Deuce following him like a puppy.

"Ty, wait!" The male in question stopped, turning his head around to face her. CeCe moved her arms around helplessly. "How do you plan on getting in? I don't think they're letting just _anyone_ through." Ty winked.

"Leave it to me," he said, turning and walking away with a bounce in his step.

CeCe groaned, sliding her back against the locker and sitting on the ground. Just _great_. What had she gotten herself into this time?


	2. Infatuation

**A/N: First thing's first, I apologize wholly for the amount of time it took me to update this story. Really, the only excuse I have is that school got hectic for a bit there. But, I'm back now! Another bump in the road with this chapter is the way I wrote it...this is actually the third version of the second chapter. I wasn't happy with the way the others turned out, and honestly I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this one either, but I decided it was about time I updated. To you guys that reviewed, thank you sooooo much, it's a really big boost to my self-esteem! To the others who alerted/favorited, that means so much to me as well. As to the question of whether Rocky and Ty are related(asked by Klefter), the answer is yes, yes they are. I can't answer the second part of your question I'm afraid, because it's actually a plot point later on. I've got a good bit of this story planned out, so you're just going to have to wait it out and see!**

** Also, for future reference, I've recently created a tumblr page. Not only for blogging, but for posting updates and info on my fics and such. If you've got a tumblr and want to follow or drop me an ask, you can find me at my tumblr, ezrafitzs. That should be it! Now, enjoy a long-delayed chapter two!**

* * *

><p>Before Cece knew it, Tuesday was over. Soon to follow was Wednesday, and then Thursday had started, all within the blink of an eye. As the days inched closer and closer to the weekend, the weight of CeCe's situation finally seemed to dawn on her. She was leaving the planning of a meet up, with a complete stranger, to Deuce and Ty. A complete stranger that she may or may not have had feelings for, only with a glance. As one of the most ignorant of all students at her high school(or so she was often called), CeCe had never thought she would have stooped this low. So it was on Thursday morning that CeCe decided she would stop the boy's planning right where it was, before she embarrassed herself more than she already had.<p>

Because of her decision, CeCe was in more of a rush than usual. Her usual morning routine was to take a shower, dress and eat breakfast, all while dancing to a song of her ipod's choosing. This morning, however, she hurried along through her routine, skipping the music completely and cutting a whole ten minutes off of her shower, a time which she usually prized. By the time that she was drying her hair out with her towel and checking her phone for the time, she was forty minutes ahead. Smiling at her seemingly small accomplishment, CeCe finished up and dressed herself, glad that there wasn't much to do with her hair. Naturally curly as it was, CeCe usually let her hair fall into place by itself. It was much simpler, and she was too lazy to deal with it most mornings.

Grabbing her backpack from her bedpost and slinging it over her shoulder, CeCe felt her phone already begin to buzz in her pocket, creating a muffled sound against the denim of her jeans. She slid her phone open, scanning her new text message from Deuce.

**Deuce:** ty says we're set! Meet us siu studio sat 7.45.

**CeCe:** i don't want to do this anymore.

CeCe's fingers hovered over the send button, inhaling sharply as she slowly began to bring her thumb down. Why she couldn't just send the dumb text she didn't understand; it wasn't like she was afraid of hurting Deuce's feelings with the bluntness of the message. As the group's punching bag, Deuce endured quite a few taunts daily from not only CeCe and Ty, but the rest of the school as well. It was nothing personal, it was just the way CeCe was accustomed to acting around Deuce. Why, then, was she having such a hard time with seven little words?

"Coward," she spat aloud to no one. A strange feeling settled over her as she slowly slid her phone down, watching as the text was saved automatically into her drafts. A shaky sigh escaped her lips.

"CeCe...?" The female in question looked up towards the source of the noise. Her mother's form sent shadows from under her door, confirming her presence. "You already up? Flynn's not up, is he? I can go ahead and make some pancakes if you'd like." CeCe bit her own tongue, fighting back an insult to her mom's cooking. Luckily, she had an excuse as to why she couldn't eat her mother's burnt pancakes.

"Sorry, mom," CeCe called back, her voice growing softer as she opened the door and slid past the blonde. "Got up early for a reason, I need to talk to Deuce 'bout something." The sentence brought a smile to her lips, glad that she was able to tell her mom the truth for the first time in a while.

Her mom's laugh was loud, and after a short time it turned into more of a series of snorts. CeCe had reached the door by now, but she turned on her heel to shoot her mom a questioning eyebrow raise. The laugh was quite obnoxious, and CeCe was thankful for the semi-privacy of their apartment. "Uh, is there a problem?"

The laugh was cut short, and her mother shook her head, hands on her hips now. "No problem, just wondering when the last time Deuce was scheduled to meet with a girl was."

Her mother had a point, but CeCe wasn't in the mood for laughing at Deuce's social life, or lack of one, at the moment. "Haha," she said in a monotone voice, "can I go now?"

"No need for attitude," her mother continued, scrutinizing her now. "Well-alright. I won't say no to you going to school _early_ for once, just stay safe, alright?" CeCe smiled lightly at her mothers words, sucking in her lips and nodding her head.

"Alright," she repeated. She turned and began to walk out the door. She stopped herself suddenly, looking over her shoulder and casting out a quick "I love you" in her mother's direction. Although she had already turned back around by the time the blonde reacted, she could practically feel the warm of the smile she wore.

"I love you honey."

.

.

"You're a wimp."

"Just do it. Coward."

"You're-you're...you're talking to yourself."

With the last words, CeCe closer her eyes and buried her head in her hands, letting out an annoyed groan. Although it was a loud sound, she wasn't afraid of being heard. The hallways of John Hughes' high school were deserted, a somewhat eerie sight that CeCe was perhaps still partially frightened by. Her voice echoed tremendously, and yet the only people there at the time were teacher's pets, geeks, nerds, more geeks and then teachers. Of all the categories, CeCe wasn't worried in the least about being heard.

She knew that the right thing to do, no, the _sensible_ thing to do was march up to the front office and demand to find Deuce Martinez. CeCe knew that Deuce would most likely be at school already, as his life revolved around his 'business' and there were more customers interested in...shall we say shadier deals in the early hours of the day.

"CeCe, babe." Well. Think of the devil.

"Hey Deuce," CeCe greeted in an overly-perky voice, her vacant expression changing to one of feigned delight within seconds. Deuce's eyes widened for a moment before he licked his lips, shaking his head.

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out. It looks like you're trying to cure cancer with that smile."

"Cancer?" Cece's smile vanished. Deuce waved it off, shaking his head again.

"Never mind, never mind. So, chica, what brings you here this early? I'm used to seeing you late, not early."

"I wanted to talk to you," CeCe admitted after a small pause. She crossed her arms, biting on her lip and glancing down at her pocket where her phone was kept. "About this weekend."

"What about it?" Deuce asked, his face blank. He seemed honestly curious, which made the truth bury even farther inside of CeCe. _Why was this so hard?_ CeCe felt like mentally kicking herself a dozen times over, but she knew that wouldn't solve much.

"I don't think," she started, stopping for a moment and sighing. "It's not a good idea, I don't think." She searched Deuce's face for his reaction, but he was impossible to read. A few seconds passed, and CeCe bit down on her lower lip.

"Okay," he replied nonchalantly, shrugging and turning to walk away. "Catch you later, C!"

CeCe was left standing in awe, staring at his back as he walked away from the situation so easily. "Wait...what?" She managed, taking a step forward. "No! Deuce, what?" She caught up to him, grabbing him by the sleeve and turning him around so that they were facing each other.

"Yeah, I mean, if you don't feel like doing it I'm not gonna make you. Besides, that clears up my schedule, helps me out." All CeCe managed to respond with was a blank stare. Deuce raised an eyebrow, shrugging away from her touch and patting her on the head. "It's okay," he reassured her before shooting her a small smile and walking away.

"Wow," CeCe said out loud. Quickly followed by a, "I really need to stop talking to myself." After this, she shook her head. It shouldn't have been that easy...but Deuce was right. It wasn't that big of a deal. She shouldn't have worried about it in the first place. All she needed to do was forget about the girl she had seen on Shake it Up, as the whole ordeal had caused her nothing but trouble and confusion. It wasn't the end of the world...CeCe had come to terms with the fact that she found the female to be beautiful, and she knew that this feeling was infatuation. Nothing more.

With the discovery, CeCe felt as though a large burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment to regain her whole composure. The bell rang and voices slowly trickled into the hallways, laughter, chatter. Cece's eyes fluttered and, without a word, she slipped into a nearby forming crowd.

.

.

The rest of the day slipped by before CeCe's eyes, and before she knew what had happened to Thursday she was throwing her things down on her bed and lying down. At the moment she was alone, which meant that she had a few minutes of peace before the day caught up with her and her mother and brother got home. It was her favorite time of the day, honestly, a time of day that she spent most of dancing. It might sound corny, but it was the only time that she was able to 'dance like no one was watching.' Because there was actually no one watching.

Instead of dancing that day, CeCe took a few moments to catch her breath. As a small smile played at her lips, she pushed herself up by her elbows and trotted into the kitchen, pulling the fridge open roughly and scanning the contents. It was obvious her mother hadn't been to the store in quite some time. CeCe rolled her eyes, grabbing a spoon from a drawer and settling on some yogurt for her after school snack. Jumping up onto the counter, she began to eat, grabbing a remote laying a few feet away and flipping on the television. She leaned back casually, snorting at the cartoons playing-Flynn must have been watching tv this morning.

She flipped through the channels, her eyes dull and vacant as she searched for something adequate to watch. She seemed hardly interested until she flipped past a certain channel, and her eyes suddenly bulged out of their sockets. The spoon in her mouth clattered to the floor, and she shakily set the yogurt cup beside her, wondering if she dared to go back to what she had just seen. Before she thought the action through entirely, CeCe was lifting the remote towards the tv and returning to the previous channel.

Cece's breath hitched, and her mouth opened of it's own accord. It was Shake it Up Chicago, and none other then mystery girl was center stage, dancing with the rhythm of the pulsating bass. For a moment she felt as though the world had slowed; her eyes were glued to the screen, hungrily searching its contents, as though the simple action would allow the girl to stand before her.

She snapped out of her short reverie as the door was flung open, and Flynn's obnoxious laugh filled the apartment. "He thinks he's _so_ smart, mom! Can you believe it? A kid my age, a substitute!" By the look on her mother's face, CeCe could tell that she couldn't be less interested in her son's story at the moment.

"Yes, sweetheart. Strange." She noticed CeCe and shot her a disapproving look. "Counter," she said simply, and CeCe looked down at where she was sitting. Without protest she slid off of the surface, walking over to the couch and crossing her arms. Her mother was now in the kitchen, setting things down and getting herself situated. Without a glance back, she asked, "why are you watching that, honey? Haven't you seen that one?"

CeCe shook her head numbly, not daring to look back at the screen for fear she would be caught gawking again. Realizing her mother couldn't hear her head shaking, she then spoke up, "Must be a special...haven't seen it." Her mother didn't respond, so she decided that she was in the clear. Walking back to the counter, she reached for the remote and shakily turned the tv off from behind her head, making sure she didn't look at the screen.

Ignoring the strange look from Flynn, CeCe realized she was shaking and left the room without a word. Slamming the room of her door behind her, she found her bed and buried her face into the warmth of the blankets there. "Stupid," she said then. "Stupid coward with great hair." The bit of comedy did nothing for her mood, only put her into a worse state of despair.

There was only one thing to do.

.

.

"Deuce!"

"Wha-oh. CeCe. 'sup?" Although his response seemed like one present in any normal conversation, the fact that CeCe had an iron grip on Deuce's shoulder caused the encounter to be a bit awkward for the both of them. "Ah, could you ease up on my shoulder?"

Looking at her hand as though she had just noticed she was holding his shoulder, she quickly let go, mumbling a sorry and patting her hair down. "I've decided to stick to the original plan. We're going to Shake it Up Chicago this Saturday." CeCe smiled brightly now, breathing deeply and putting a hand on her hip. Deuce, on the other hand, frowned.

"Can't," he he replied, and CeCe furrowed her eyebrows. Before she could ask, he continued. "You called it off so I made plans." CeCe snorted.

"Plans? You?"

"Ha, ha. It's the same joke every time you know, and it doesn't get funnier." The remark was biting, but CeCe didn't take much notice.

"With who?"

"Nobody," he quickly responded. By the way his voice rose at the end, CeCe could tell that he was lying; he had always been an awful liar. She shook her head at him.

"Come on, who's Deucy got the hots for?" His eyes widened for a moment, and CeCe couldn't hold back a large grin. "Is-is it your mom? Again?"

"Maybe," he grumbled, his eyes now vacant and faraway from the conversation at hand. CeCe doubled over for a moment, clapping twice and propping her hand up on Deuce's shoulder.

"That's awesome!" She exclaimed, giggling all the while. "You too must be so happy together!"

"Shut up, CeCe," he snapped. "Go talk to Ty about it, okay? I doubt he'll have anything better to do." He waved vaguely in her direction, rubbing his temple as he did so. "Now scram. Redheads are bad for my business." CeCe stuck her tongue out at him, walking away from the conversation and taking her phone out.

**CeCe:** ty, change of plans, can you be there sat.?

A moment later, her phone buzzed in reply.

**Ty:** sure. is d gonna be there?

**CeCe:** he's got 'plans' aka mommy time

**Ty:** figures. see ya then little red!

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, CeCe headed to her first period class. Her thoughts were clouded with images of the girl's face as she imagined different personalities she could have. She could be spunky, like CeCe; or some sort of rebel, the sort of kid CeCe saw twice a week in detention. Both of the options seemed far off though. From the times CeCe seen the girl, with her small and shy smile, it seemed that she was a wall flower. A girl that CeCe could have easily passed up without a second glance at her school, if it weren't for her striking beauty.

Reaching her class, CeCe sat in the back and tuned the teacher out as usual. Try as they might, CeCe wouldn't be learning anything today. Her mind was too full of thoughts of the next day, and what meeting the mysterious girl would be like. For some reason, she felt like it was something important-something that she wouldn't forget for as long as she lived.


	3. Bells and Honey

** A/N: Update time! Yay yay yay, fun fun fun. Once again, there were many versions of this chapter, and I'm only half satisfied with this one. But at least CeCe and Rocky have finally met! The story is finally starting to pick up, so you have that to look forward to at least. Thanks once again so much for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts! They all give me a great fuzzy feeling inside, it's honestly the best. So, keep on being awesome you guys!**

* * *

><p>Come Saturday morning, what was lingering of CeCe's excitement had all withered away, replaced with fear and a growing twist in her stomach. She had lost count of the number of times she picked up her phone and started a message only to save it in her drafts, pacing back and forth all the while.<p>

Doing her best to take her mind off of things, CeCe spent most of the day with Flynn, watching cartoons and playing board games. She told herself that she was just spending some quality time with her brother, but she knew that she was really doing it for herself; she needed a distraction from all of the thoughts swimming around in her mind at the moment.

Luckily for her, Flynn didn't ask too many questions. He seemed content with thinking that it was just another 'weird sister thing,' and CeCe wasn't going to be correcting him anytime soon.

As for her mother, it was the usual Saturday routine. Most of the day was spent behind the closed door of her room, until around six, when she came out in the tightest pair of skinny jeans she owned, promising to be back in three hours tops. Watching as she waddled out the door, CeCe squinted, tilting her head to the side. "I've always wondered how she managed to fit in those things," she mused.

"Don't wonder," Flynn replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. "It's just a miracle is all." CeCe smiled, slipping off the couch and skipping to her room.

"Be right back," she sang, closing the door behind her. It took her twenty minutes in all to complete her look, applying her usual amount of makeup and changing into the clothes that she had pre-picked for the event. Once she was finished, she did a modeling session for the mirror, pausing as she finished and shot herself a confident smile. _She had this._

Walking out of her room with her head held as high as possible, she stopped short of the couch. "I'm out, Flynn," she announced, hands on her hips. Her brother paid attention to her for the first time today.

"Come again?"

"I'm meeting up with Ty." _It's the truth._

"Does mom know?" He asked, his attention now sparked. CeCe sucked on her lower lip for a moment.

"Don't tell. Flynn, please." Her brother was now grinning and rubbing his hands together.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But...a little 'reminder' wouldn't hurt."

"A what-a-what?" Flynn rolled his eyes, running a hand through his short hair.

"I want a bribe. Smart one." CeCe's face fell, and she muttered something under her breath. Searching through her pockets, she pulled out a ten dollar bill. Flynn's face lit up, and CeCe tossed him the money. "Much obliged," he said, the mischievous grin back now.

"Don't mention it," CeCe said through gritted teeth. "Literally. Now, I'll be back before mom, just don't destroy the house, okay?" CeCe took Flynn's salute as an 'okay,' so she headed out the front door and through the hall, her heart already beginning to beat wildly in her chest with every step she took.

.

.

"Thought you weren't going to show up, Red."

"I wasn't so sure either."

The sidewalk in front of the Shake it Up Chicago studio was crowded, full of excited fans and passerby trying to make their way home from late work shifts. With all of the commotion, it was hard for CeCe and Ty to stand still, pushes coming in from all sides. CeCe took a shaky breath of air, and Ty cleared his throat.

"Let's go," he said loudly, and CeCe felt his hand close around her arm and drag her towards the front doors. CeCe felt a blush crawling up her cheeks. She wasn't entirely sure whether it was because Ty had such a firm hold on her or because she was about to be face to face with the beautiful girl she had seen on television, but something told her it was the latter.

After fighting through the crowd, the two figures were met by a security guard. This is where CeCe's heart skipped a beat. Ty had said that he knew how to get the two of them into the studio, but she had never asked him how exactly he planned to do this; now, she cringed, expecting the worse. Ty let go of her arm for a brief moment, leaning into the guard's ear and exchanging a few brief words. The man's confused face changed to realization and he nodded firmly, taking a small step to the side and allowing them through.

CeCe's mouth opened, a question forming on her lips. Before she could ask it, she was being ushered through by Ty. She closed her mouth, biting on her tongue. She averted her eyes from the guard, feeling like he might change his mind if she stared at him. Once through, the questions CeCe had managed to hold in tumbled out. "How? No..._what_ just happened?" Ty grinned at her confusion, bringing a hand up to his face and doing a pose.

"_That_, CeCe, is what I like to call _smooth talking_. It'll always get what you want if you know how to do it right." CeCe stared at him for a moment, but Ty took no time for pause. "Come on, we want to find him before the show starts."

"Oh...right," CeCe mouthed, thankful Ty had released his grip on her arm.

Following a man who seemed of prominent important as inconspicuously as possible, CeCe and Ty spotted many dancers in the back hallways, asking questions and rushing about. CeCe craned her neck all about, seeing flashes of brunette hair but knowing none were the girl; there was no way she would miss that beauty.

Entering the main dance floor, CeCe swore her heart stopped. It was obvious that the television screen did the colorful floor no justice, as the flashing lights were even more spectacular in person. "W-wow," she choked out. Ty didn't seem that impressed though, as he went on walking forward. Shaking her head, the redhead took a few long strides to catch up to him, glancing about in search of the female.

"Is that him?" Ty pointed vaguely in the direction of a lanky boy not too far away. CeCe wrinkled her nose, lowering Ty's arm.

"Not in a million years."

"What about him?"

"Uh, _no_."

"Oh! What about-"

"Hey, do you need to use the bathroom or something?" CeCe interrupted him, spinning to face him and shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Nope, nope, I'm good." CeCe rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She pressed, widening her eyes and flicking her head.

"Yeah, I just-"

"Go," she finally commanded, trying to keep the acid from dripping in her voice. "Please. I want to do this alone." Ty's eyes widened as it dawned on him, and he took a step back.

"Alright, fine. I see how it is. I'll leave it to you." He stopped, sighing deeply. "Good luck, C," he said softly, and CeCe nodded her head slowly, watching him walk out of the room without a single look back.

Finally.

Now was the part she had really wandered about-actually _finding_ her. It wasn't like she could ask someone if they had seen a girl, so she was going to have to do that part herself.

Most of the dancers were warming up on the stage, practicing moves and routines. A quick scan of the crowd and it was obvious that the girl would not be there. Walking around the stage, CeCe's head turned right and left to get a full view of everyone she could. A group of older teenagers pushed past CeCe, throwing her around. "Hey, watch it!" She called after them, waving her arm angrily.

She brushed herself off, shrugging her small jacket back onto her shoulders and turning right into another person. She let out a small yelp, falling to the ground with a thud. She groaned and rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on. Gritting her teeth, she cursed the rude kids from earlier under her breath and managed to stand up, brushing herself off yet again. She looked at the other girl on the ground, frowning.

"Uh-sorry about that," she said nervously, scrunching her face up as she extended a hand. There was no response, but the girl did reach up for CeCe's hand after a moment, pulling herself up and clearing the hair out of her face. The frown on CeCe's face curled downwards further, and her eyes widened.

Gasp.

_"Fuck."_

The girl's eyes were even wider now, and CeCe bit down on her lower lip so hard she drew blood. "I-I'm so sorry," she stressed. "They just knocked me over, before I knew it I had fallen over and oops! You were there but it's alright because there are no hard feelings right? Well I mean I'm not mad at you or anything-not that I should be! No, no no no if anything, you should be mad at me! But to be mad at someone it's best to know their name so hi I'm CeCe Jones well actually my name is Cecelia but CeCe is what all of my friends call me, so we can be friends if you'd like?" CeCe stared intently at the girl, who didn't respond to her ramble. She looked warily at her as if she was having trouble breathing. CeCe chuckled nervously.

"I-uh-can we start over? I'd really like to start over. I messed this up, I know I did." No response. CeCe pressed on. "I'm CeCe Jones. Hi."

CeCe held out her hand slowly, her eyes locked with the other girls. She prayed for the girl to reach out and shake hands with her, but she remained still, apparently at a loss for words. Downcast, CeCe drew her hand back stepped backwards. "Okay," she said simply, wincing as she nibbled on the open cut in her lip. "It was-it was nice to meet ya."

And then she had turned away, and she was wiping her sweaty palms off on her jeans. Surely she looked like a leaked swimming pool by now, she could only imagine how red and nervous she must have looked. She had just made a complete fool of herself in front of a girl she may or may not have been obsessed with.

"Rocky!"

CeCe just about tripped over her own feet at the name. Regaining a little balance, she whirled around to face the girl. "What?" She stammered. The girl seemed to shy away, but she didn't hesitate more then a second.

"Rocky. That's my name. Rocky Blue."

Honey; that's what her voice reminded CeCe of. Her voice was smooth and soft, something that CeCe wanted to savor forever. Her sentences were literally short and sweet, and CeCe couldn't help but eat them up.

"Rocky Blue," CeCe repeated, loving the way the name sounded on her tongue. The words fit in her mouth so perfectly, falling on her lips like a beautiful song she hadn't heard in forever. "It's nice to meet you, Rocky Blue."

The girl-no, _Rocky_-nodded slightly, her eyes now averted from CeCe's own, instead focusing on the ground. She didn't seem talkative in the least; CeCe broke the silence by taking a deep breath of air and proclaiming(or more, stating), "you're a dancer on the show." Rocky quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," she said simply. "A-are you a dancer? I haven't seen you around before." Even the simplest of conversations with Rocky gave CeCe pleasure. She beamed.

"No," she admitted, "but I've seen you on tv. You're amazing. An amazing dancer, I mean. Of course, I'm pretty awesome myself." If CeCe wasn't mistaken, this made Rocky laugh. Her laugh was quiet and small, yet her smile lit up her face like a light. Like bells. Bells and honey.

"I bet you're great," Rocky said as she regained composure. From above, lights flashed on and off, and Rocky frowned. "T-that's me," she managed, her hands falling behind her back. "Show's starting." The two stood there awkwardly before Rocky finally walked past CeCe, pausing next to her and giving her a genuine Rocky smile.

CeCe melted.

And just like that, the conversation ended, and Rocky had left as quickly as she had come.

.

.

When CeCe arrived home, all lights were off.

"Flynn?" She whispered into the darkness to no answer. Shrugging, she took two cautious steps toward her room. The lights flashed on and she squinted. "Ouch," she complained, but the word was stolen from her lips at the sight the lights revealed.

"Mom," she uttered, a sense of dread forming in her stomach. The blonde smiled sweetly.

"Welcome back, honey. How was it?" CeCe licked her lips, looking down and playing dumb.

"How was what?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Honestly, I don't know," her mother said, leaning one arm against the couch and giving CeCe the death stare. "But you can bet I'm going to find out, so let's cut the crap so you can tell me where you've been for the past hour." CeCe's mouth fell open, but her mother kept on talking. "It must be something important, you missed the beginning of Shake it Up." CeCe's eyes glanced longingly at the tv, but her mom just laughed. "Not tonight, you don't. Where have you been?"

"Weren't you on a date with some guy?" Was all CeCe managed, avoiding the question at hand.

"He was a washout," she said blandly. CeCe puckered her lips out, her mind racing with possibilities. If she told her mom the truth, there was a chance she wouldn't be able to go again, which was out of the question; CeCe knew she could only go so long without seeing Rocky's face. "I'm waiting," she sang, and CeCe rolled her eyes, slumping.

"Deuce," she finally blurted out. Her mother's eyes widened, and confusion spread throughout her facial features, followed by a raised eyebrow, followed by a grin.

"I knew it," she said quietly before squealing, "I knew it!" CeCe's face scrunched up.

"Knew _what_?"

"I knew. You and Deuce. I could tell you liked him, the way you always teased him-it always works like that, you know-it was only a matter of time..." She continued to ramble on, but CeCe had checked herself out of the conversation. Her...and Deuce? She felt as though the room was spinning around her, no matter how much she shook her head and tried to think straight.

"No," she finally managed, but her mom wouldn't have it.

"C'mon CeCe, I'm okay with it. I actually think it's cute."

"I'm serious, you've got it all wr-"

"Where did you guys go?"

"Nowhere! _Mom!_"

"It's my right to know as a parent where you've been all night, so you had better tell me right now young lady." Her tone of voice scared CeCe, but the excitement on her mom's face defied her strict words. Brushing her off, CeCe rushed to her room, opening her door and slamming it despite her mother's many protests. Throwing herself onto her bed, she squeezed her eyes tightly closed and waited for the door to fly open.

However, it didn't come. Her mother chose to let her stay alone for some reason, and CeCe was grateful for that. Sighing loudly, she spread herself out on her bed and tried to think clearly. Rocky...her mom...Deuce...it was all too much to process. Shaking her head, CeCe turned over drifted to sleep unintentionally. She hadn't thought about how tired the ordeal had made her, and now that she was finally able to rest she slept peacefully, dreaming of a girl who danced like she had never seen, and who's smile lit up the world.


End file.
